Obsession
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: It's been weeks since the start of term, weeks since I've had a good nights sleep. Yes I, Draco Malfoy have an obsession over Hermione Granger. DM/HG Angsty teen romance...gotta love it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K. owns it all.....sadly enough.

**Obsession**

Prologue

It's been weeks since the start of term, weeks since I've had a good nights sleep. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of her. I sit here for every meal in a sea of green and grey barely picking at my food all because I can't stop myself from watching her. My fellow housemates wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't understand it. I feel myself entranced by her smile, the way her lips curve up into that brilliant sparkling smile, the way her eyes light up when one of her friends makes a joke. I can hear her laughter from across the room, it floods my ears and boils my blood in a way that only someone with an obsession could understand. Yes, I realize that she doesn't notice me, only when we get into an amazingly heated tryst does she notice me. But she only holds hate in her eyes for me and for me only. Sickly enough, I enjoy our heated little moments, her eyes full of fiery hatred, hair wild and erotically angry. It turns me on to no end. Yes I, Draco Malfoy have an obsession over Hermione Granger.


	2. Feeling

Disclaimer: J. K. owns it....not me.....

**Obsession**

Chapter 1: Feeling

Seventh year, Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common room laughing and cracking jokes with her fellow housemates. Since the fall of the dark lord, life was easier for everyone. Free to have happiness and not a care in the world.

"So I can't help but notice how many Slytherins actually came back after the war." stated Ginny, flipping her hair as she looked out to her friends.

Snorting loudly Ron interjected, stopping anyone else from saying anything. "Yeah especially Malfoy. Bloody Death Eater shouldn't be allowed to step foot on school property."

"Please Ronald." Hermione said. "He has every right to come back if he wants to. He helped us in the end you know, as much as I hate to admit."

Getting up with the others they decided to head on down to the Great Hall for dinner. All along the way Hermione could feel someone watching her. Occasionally stopping to look around for the voyure she started getting a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking confused as Hermione stopped again.

"I feel like someone is watching me."

"It's probably nothing, Herms. Besides, after all that happened last year I'd think that people would be stairing at us." Harry said draping an arm over her shoulder.

"You're right," she mumbled looking around once more before smiling. "it's nothing. Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

In the Great Hall she felt it again. Those eyes boring into her. _Where are they coming from?_ Hermione thought. Looking around the hell she couldn't find a single pair of eyes on her. _I'm just being paranoid_ she told herself going back to her food.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said, nudging her with her elbow. "Malfoy's watching you." Nodding her head over to the Slytherin table.

Looking up, Hermione could see the icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy looking right back into hers. Shuddering visibly she made to get up. "I think I'm just going to head up to the library. I have a few essays to finish." Grabbing her bag, she left the Great Hall and made her way to the library.

Settling down to a table in the far back corner of the library she pulled her work out and started on her potions essay. Not getting very far, her mind drifting to those cold eyes staring at her. _Why was he starring at me? What did I do this time?_ Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to get those eyes out of her mind. And she felt it again. _He's here._ She looked around quickly and caught sight of the platinum blond peeking around from a book case by the library entrance. Making an attempt to ignore him she went back to her essay with much trouble. She didn't want to face him. The fighting was bad enough to strip her of her Head Girl Badge. Either way, she had to get out of there. Collecting her things, she made quick work of passing up the book cases, but not fast enough for Malfoy to grab her by the arm and pull her between the shelves of books.

"Malfoy what the fuck?!" she screeched as he pinned her against the book case. Before she could say another word Malfoy's lips were on hers in a split second, in a bruising embrace. After the shock wore off, she grabbed him by his robes and shoved him away. Looking at him she could see burning fire behind his pale blue eyes. It scared her, the kiss scared her. Regaining her composure, she picked her bag back up and left without a look back at the shocked slytherin.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was laying in her bed trying to figure out what Malfoy's deal was. _Why kiss me? Why tarnish his pure blood with my dirty blood? He must be under some curse._ Drifting off into sleep the look in those eyes burned into her mind was all she could think about, all she could dream about.

Sorry it's so short.....I'll try for longer chapters


	3. Needing

Disclaimer: J. K. owns it all....except for my story line....hehe

**Obsession**

Chapter 2: Needing

Waking up with a jolt, Hermione sat up covered in a layer of sweat. She couldn't believe the strangely erotic dream she had just had. Malfoy's lips all over her body, kissing, licking, nibbling, setting her body on fire and leaving her begging for more. She couldn't believe how wet that dream had left her. And she knew from the agonizingly tight knot in her stomach, the burning fire set off in her nethern region, that she couldn't just get rid of it herself; she needed a good shag to satisfy her lustful hunger.

Sure she had had sex before, contrary to popular belief. Just the summer before term started she'd lost her virginity to Fred and George Weasley. She even had a few more flings with them and even went into seduction mode when Charlie had arrived for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and if she remembered right, Charlie was quite a ride to remember. But as of who to assist her now, she had no clue. None of the guys in school seemed to catch her attention enough to give them a second thought.

Shrugging it off for the time being, she decided to hit the shower and go down to breakfast. Meeting up with her friends, they headed down to the Great Hall and took their normal seats at Gryffindor table.

"He's doing it again." Ginny hissed.

"Hmm? Who?" Hermione asked, piling her plate with food.

"Malfoy. Staring at you like you're a piece of meat, he is."

Looking up Hermione's eyes met Draco's and suddenly it all clicked. She needed to shag Malfoy. As sick as the thought made her, she knew that he could only satisfy that burning hunger. He started it, now he would have to finish it.

After finishing her meal, she got a piece of parchment out and wrote a quick note, folding it up. "Excuse me guys, I'll see you all in class." she said quickly.

"Where you running off to 'Mione?" Ron asked, mouth full of egg and toast.

"Have to speak to the Head Boy." she simply stated.

Reaching the Slytherin table she leaned on the table by one hand as she spoke to Blaise Zabini. "Don't forget the meeting with the Prefects was bumped up to tonight after dinner." she said into Zabini's ear as she slowly slid the note over to Malfoy, smirking as she felt his fingers lightly touch hers as he took the note.

The Head Boy nodded without looking up from his plate. "Got it. Thanks Granger."

Nodding slightly she walked out of the Great Hall, those eyes on her once again leaving her hot and burning with want. Hermione turned around for a split second to see Malfoy opening the little piece of parchment before heading to Transfigurations class.

* * *

Draco sat next to his childhood friend watching Granger from across the Great Hall, noticing the heat in her cheeks rise as she looked over at him. I can see the shock in her eyes as she stares into mine, I'm so absorbed into her that I barely notice her getting up and walking over to my house table.

Only then did I notice her hand sliding over to mine as she spoke to Blaise. A note tucked under her petite porcelain hand. I bring my hand to hers slowly, taking the note, sucking in a harsh breath of air as our fingers touch. Before I know it, she's out of the Great Hall and I'm slowly opening the parchment. Holding my breath I scan the note Granger slipped to me.

_Meet me on the third floor, secret passage behind the tapestry next to Muggle Studies classroom after lunch....I know you have a free period then, so do i. ~H. G._

Not sure how to feel about our pending meeting, considering our last one, I get up and make my way to Herbology.

I'm a complete mess. I haven't been able to concentrate in my classes all morning and now I'm leading myself down to have lunch before my little 'rendez vous' with Granger. I have no clue as to what's in store for me when I go to meet Granger. What if she's setting me up? Nah, she wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary. She always starts off confronting others herself before calling for back up. She obviously knows that I've been watching her, thanks to Weasle's slut of a sister. She can't know that I have this 'problem'. I'd never tell her and she'd never find out.


	4. Taking

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot in this story.....

**Obsession**

Chapter 3: Taking

I can't believe I'm doing this. Going to the third floor to face my obsession, to face Granger. I don't even know if I can do this. Passing the first floor, what am I doing? I can't believe I'm questioning myself. With every step I take I'm questioning everything. My whole life, what I'm doing, and myself and Granger. Second floor, I've just side-stepped the door leading me to a chance of ignoring her note. Do I want this? What would she want to do? To say? Could I even speak if I was brought face to face with her? Third floor, I'm here, forcing every step to the tapestry she described next to the Muggle Studies classroom. Without a thought in my mind, I walk through into the corridor behind it. Holding my breath I look around, it's pitch black, and nothing to indicate that she's here waiting for me. And there it is.

Out of nowhere I'm up against the wall, those hands I admired this morning on my chest, those warm perfect lips on mine. I have no idea what I'm doing, my arms around her pulling her closer, she feels so small against me. I'm in heaven, just holding her, kissing her, but wait when did I die? She's pushing my robes off and her fingers moving down my shirt, the cool air on my chest. Trying to concentrate on everything at once, the way her tongue feels against mine -the perfect true first kiss between us- her hands on my chest so warm leaving a firey trail everywhere they go, the soft moans coming from her beautiful lips.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, grinding against my hardening cock. When did she end up being the one against the wall? My hands holding her up by her perfectly rounded arse, my tongue fighting hers. We're going too fast, I know, our hands everywhere at once, her soft moans, our heavy breathing, my hands slipping underneath her bra. When did _her_ shirt come off? Fuck it. I don't care anymore, my enemy feels too good, my obsession.

I let my lips move down to her neck, I have to taste all of her, then she speaks, her hand making quick work of my pants, freeing my throbbing desire. With one hand stroking me and one in my hair she brings her lips to my ear, "I fucking hate you Malfoy." To my surprise, those words turn me on more than anything else.

My forehead against hers, I look into her eyes, passion and hate alight them. I lick my lips, "I bloody hate you too Granger." Before I knew what I was doing, I had her soaking silk panties pushed to the side and I was buried deep inside her. Bloody hell she's so tight. I realized she wasn't a virgin either, not that it would have mattered, it still pissed me off to know that someone else had their hands and other things on and in my obsession, my Hermione Granger. Her legs tightening around me, begging me to take her over the edge and back. I can't take it anymore, I have to mark her, make her mine. The frantic movement between us, her light sensual moaning, the look in her eyes. The fire burning for me, begging me. I give her what she wants and what I need. I lose myself in her. She's close, I can feel it and I'm not far behind. Giving her every once of feeling left in me as I take in every moan every sigh, every kiss. She's tighter than before feeling her teeth clamp down on my shoulder. I frantically pump myself into her hot sleeve before going still, allowing her to drag every bit she can out of me. It feels so good to give her what she wants. I can see the satisfaction in her eyes and the little smile of relief on her lips. She wanted it, so I gave it. I needed it, and she gave it in return.

Slowly we gather ourselves and straighten out our clothing before looking at each other again. I don't know what to say. No insult or compliment alike. So I just nod at her as she thanks me. I allow her to leave first before I myself head down to lunch as well.

And here we are again, I'm watching her laugh and eat in the company with her friends. Blaise at my side I hear him snicker. "What?" I ask, not bothering to let my eyes leave her face.

"Was she any good?" I can't believe he asked that. I never said anything about what was going on between Granger and I.

To my absolute horror I reply. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thought so." He said, I could tell he was nodding his head. "I won't say anything to anyone. Your father would have kittens as would everyone in our house....in all the houses for that matter."

I finally look over at him. "Thanks." Thats all I could say. Turning back I see her getting up with her friends, I knew she would be going to the library. She looks up at me from across the room and smiles again in thanks and winks at me before departing from the table. It would happen again. I know it will. I've created a monster. I've drug her to this stage of absolute madness. Together we are both obsessed.

A/N: I'm not very good with smut scenes but I have to say....this was hot! lol. Hope you enjoyed it.....now press that button...you know you want to


	5. Wanting

Disclaimer: I own nothing...J. K. gets it all!

**Obsession**

Chapter 4: Wanting

After dinner Hermione went straight to her dormitory, her mind still on her before lunch activities with Malfoy. She still couldn't figure out why she was waiting there before when she distinctly remembered telling him to meet her after lunch. Why did he show up early? Was he wanting her just as bad? Or had it been too long since his last random shag as well? It didn't matter. She got what she wanted. Oh man did she get what she wanted. Malfoy was even better than Charlie.

Sleep wasn't coming. Fighting with the Sand Man was not what she needed right now. Thoughts of how Malfoy's hand running all over her body was making her hot all over again. Why was she wanting him so bad? I wasn't a matter of needing anymore. The need was before he shagged her. The wanting was the after effects. Hermione even tried getting herself off before she realized it was no use in trying. She wanted it to be Draco inside her. Wait. When did he become _Draco_ to her? This was all wrong. Wrong in every way. He was a high class Pureblood. She was just a lowly Mudblood. This shouldn't be happening.

So here was Hermione Granger, Head Girl, residential Mudblood of Gryffindor house roaming the halls of her beloved school of witchcraft and wizardry. What was she looking for? She had no clue until she saw him. He was walking back and forth along the wall of what was supposed to be the entrance of the Room of Requirement. This was it. She wanted him and she wasn't going to let him go until she got it. She called after him.

"Malfoy!"

He turned to her, looking a little surprised. His hand reaching out to her though he didn't say anything back, she went to him. Grabbing her hand they walked along the wall together waiting for the door to appear. Malfoy opened the door and pulled her along into the room. Letting go of her hand he took a couple steps back not daring to look at her. _What did I do?_ Hermione asked herself. And then she spoke.

"Granger look-"

She silenced him, placing a delicate finger over his lips. Shaking her head telling him not to speak. Bringing her arms up around his neck she leaned in to kiss him. He didn't stop her. He couldn't. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. No words were needed between them at this point. He knew that and so did she. He would wait for a better time to tell her his secret.

Soon enough they were divested of their clothes and he was leading her to the bed across the room. Laying her down he looked over her body. _She's perfect._ He couldn't tell her that though. He didn't have it in him. Not yet. "I want to do this right." He whispered down to her.

He loved the way her eyes lit up to the touch of his hands on her. Her soft moans when he touched a sensitive spot along her body. At one point she giggled when he ran his fingers along her ribs. "Ticklish?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. She liked the look in his eyes when he asked her. The full blown smile he gave her when she bit her lip and nodded in response all but shocked her. He looked so beautiful when he did that. The way his soft golden locks fell over his eyes as he continued his little torture over her body. The way his lips brought her orgasm after orgasm when he looked up at her from between her legs. The way he licked his lips afterwards had her moaning, wanting more of him. She loved the taste of herself on his lips, the low growl from his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him to her entrance. He did everything right and that made her want him more.

"Draco please." she whimpered when he refused to giver her what she wanted, instead he chose to tease her. The sound of his first name on her lips drove him wild as he gave in to what she wanted. She was still tight. If not, tighter than the last time he had her. He loved it. He loved her. He hated himself for it, for letting his obsession get like this. He'll be damned forever.

She reveled in the way he filled her. She'd never been so full in her life. She needed more of him and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated herself for getting in deep like this. This was Malfoy. _Malfoy!_ What was wrong with her? She couldn't stop herself from wanting him and as silly as it sounded to her, Hermione Granger wasn't ashamed of giving herself up like this. She needed this. No _wanted_ this. The way he plunged himself into her every time had her writhing underneath him. It seemed like hours before he allowed her to fall over the edge into undoubtedly passionately wonderful bliss. And he fell with her. Hot and sweaty, he fell onto her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "Mine." he whispered over and over.

Before long he rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her under his weight. "Hermione," he started, not looking at her. His back to her, she just looked at his back. The light pink marks she left across his back from their passionate coupling left her with a bit of pride running through her veins.

"What is it?" She had no clue where she finally got her voice from.

"I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what I'm doing." He sounded like he was in pain. Like he was hurting and she was the cause of it. "If father knew, he'd kill me. And I'm not talking the grounded for life kind of killing. He would cast an Unforgivable on me." Draco turned to her. Her eyes full of curiosity, and strength. "It's too early to feel like this."

"Like what?" She knew where this was going. She could feel it too. She felt the same way.

"It started off just as an obsession. I didn't think it would go anywhere. I couldn't eat or sleep. I couldn't do anything. My grades have plummeted. I'm already in trouble with him. And when I'm with you...I feel it. I don't know what it is. I've never felt it before." She was smiling. Why was she smiling? Bloody hell he loved that smile.

"I see." She didn't know what else to say. All she could say was smile. "Lay with me." She pulled the blankets back for him. Cuddling up to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating at a rapid speed. She could feel his fingers running through her hair gently. She allowed her hands to trail little circles over his chest. Leaning up to place a little kiss upon his lips she said what he couldn't. "I love you too Draco."

* * *

A/N: Wonderfully delicious smut the only way I know how! Hehe. I'm not sure where this story is going but I love it. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Love?

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!

**Obsession**

Chapter 5: Love?

Love? He hadn't really thought about it. It sounded so strange in his mind. Draco in love? With his obsession? Hermione Granger? He had already claimed her as his basically. But was it love? He didn't even know what love was. This new feeling he had developed over night was irritatingly eating away at him. Even as he lay there on the silk covered bed with his obsession in his arms, snoring lightly as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. The wild hair he had admired from afar. Wondering what it would feel like if he was to run his fingers through the crazy mass. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew that it would work out in his mind somehow.

If this was love that he was feeling, could he commit himself to Granger? Could he even make her happy? What if he did something she didn't like or approve of? They had been in many fights before. But what would a fight between them as a couple be like? Would they be like her and her friend The Weasel when they fought? That was a true lover's quarrel. What if it didn't work out? Would he still be obsessed over her? Would she still crave him? Want him? Draco was confused; too many questions running through his head and it was making him dizzy.

Too tired to care or think about the 'love' situation, Draco opted for lying next to her holding her as she slept. Draco felt the pull of sleep fall upon his body as well and welcomed it. This would be the first good night sleep he had had in months. All thanks to Granger.

* * *

Waking up he found he still had a tight hold on the young witch. Wide awake and looking at him, he smiled down at her. "You know we can't let anyone know about this right?" Her eyes told him that she understood completely. "They won't except us. We would be outcasted. Too many feelings would be hurt."

"I know we can't go public Draco. My friends would hate me. I'd have no one left. And you would end up dead, like you said last night. This wouldn't be good if it got out."

"There is one thing Granger." She looked at him confusingly. "I never said anything about what happened before lunch yesterday to anyone. When I got to lunch Blaise mentioned it to me. He swore he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He knows what the consequences would be for someone like me and you. I just didn't want you to get upset if he decided to corner you and say something."

Nodding her head she sat up looking around. "Understandable." Grabbing up her clothes she turned back to him. "We really should get cleaned up and ready for the day."

"It's only Saturday Granger." He grumbled as he slithered back under the covers.

"I know. But we still have to make appearances, not together I mean." She said nervously as he looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. "Besides, Harry and Ron will probably be looking for me soon." She crawled back into bed, snuggling up to Draco. "Want me to meet you back here when they go to bed?"

"Please." He leaned down to kiss her again before they both rolled out of bed. Throwing his clothes on he watched her fight with her hair, smirking when she couldn't get it the way she wanted it. They were complete opposites of each other and he loved it. He noticed her huffing about her hair before putting up in a clip and then she turned back to him.

"I hate having to use this god for saken thing. It's bloody uncomfortable!" He laughed at her. She frowned just a bit before laughing as well. "And what's so funny about that Mr. Malfoy?"

"You never curse! The only time I've ever heard you say something like that was yesterday. I'm rubbing off on you a little too much Granger." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Meet me here later tonight. I'll be waiting." He couldn't help but to smile when he pulled out of the kiss to see her smile up at him in return. A smile all for him and not for her friends or anyone else. He reveled in that thought as they departed from the Room of Requirement and went their separate ways.

* * *

As the day drug on Draco noticed how much he missed his obsession, his love. _Love? Where the hell did that come from?_ So many questions ran through his head as he completely ignored his fellow house mates. He wasn't the only one to notice how he was feeling.

"Drake? You in there?" Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Blaise called his name.

"What? I'm all here."

"Sure you are. You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" Blaise was smirking, knowing exactly where Draco's mind had gone. "You miss her don't you?"

"Who?" Draco glared over at his long time friend before looking around to make sure no one was around to over hear.

"I'm talking about Granger." Draco blushed at hearing someone else talk about how he felt about the Muggle-born. "Bloody hell Drake! You love her don't you?"

All at once it hit him like a ton of bricks. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. "I-I-I" He was a stuttering idiot!

"You do!" Blaise was shocked. "You're in a world of shite my friend. What will happen when your father hears about this?"

"He won't Blaise." Draco said quickly. "I can't believe this."

"Have you told her?" Draco shook his head at his friend. "You have to tell her."

"She already knows." He ran his hand through his hair. "She told me last night that she loves me too. I didn't realize until now. I didn't know what I was feeling. It's all weird and it's almost too much for me to handle."

"Man Drake you're in deep huh? You look like a love sick puppy." They sat in silence for a while before Blaise stood up. "Come on, get up."

"Where are we going?" Draco looked up at his friend.

"_You_ are going to go talk to the lovely Miss Granger and tell her how you feel." Blaise looked completely smug about his decision.

"I am not going anywhere Blaise." Draco said darkly.

"Oh we'll see about that."

* * *

So here he was, standing in an old empty corridor, Blaise standing a few feet away in the shadows to make sure he didn't make a run for it. Draco heard her familiar foot steps before she came into view. And just as she was about to pass by Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the darkened corridor.

"What the-" His lips were on hers in an instant before he pulled back to let her know it was him. "Draco!" She hissed as she looked out into the open corridor she had just came from. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait to see you." He kissed her again. This time letting it last longer, pouring every feeling he had into that kiss. Feeling her tongue against his brought him to a new high. Wanting to just take her against the wall he had her now pinned to. And then he remembered. Blaise was there in the corridor watching. He wasn't about to get a show either. Pulling out of the kiss he looked down at Hermione noticing the disappointment in her eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"Well go on then." She looked at him expectantly. "Sorry. Harry and Ron are waiting for me. I have to make sure they have all of their homework done before they hit the Quidditch Pitch."

"Alright here it goes." He mumbled to himself. He heaved a big sigh. "Hermione, I love you."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I love you too Draco."

"I just had to tell you. After last night and when you said that I couldn't think about anything else. I didn't know how to tell you. And you know it's hard for me to show my feelings so this is really hard for me to grasp. I'm really trying to be open with you. It will take a while for me to open up to you. I just hope you can bare with me until all of this actually becomes a normal thing for me. You know, with the secrecy and everything." He was rambling. A Malfoy never rambles on about anything. Fucking hell he was nervous.

"It's ok Draco. I understand. We will get through this. Don't worry about it." She was so understanding. He loved her for that.

"Right." Damn these nerves. "Well, go on to your friends and I will see you later tonight. Er, I love you."

Her arms now around his neck, she kissed him sweetly. "I love you too. I'll see you later." Then she was gone.

Sighing as he leaned against the wall he drug his hand down his face. "Now was that so hard?" Blaise was standing next to him smirking.

"You have no idea how hard that was." Draco couldn't believe that he confessed his feelings to his obsession, his Hermione, his love.

* * *

A/N: Hehe......Love is a silly little thing....Poor Draco is having problems with it.....love it!!!!!


	7. Control

Disclaimer: J. K. owns it all

**Obsession**

Chapter 6: Control

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. Every night she would wait for her friends to retire so she could sneak out to meet up with Draco. Night after night it seemed to get riskier for her escape. Her friends started to notice her nervousness, though they didn't know what she was nervous for. Harry, Ron and Ginny started to stay up later to try and confront her but every time they would turn around to say something to her, she would be gone. Hermione would run up to her room to wait until she thought it was safe and place a disillusion charm over herself so she could get out.

"It's getting harder and harder to get away from them Draco." Hermione whined as she removed the charm. "They pretend that there is nothing going on but it's almost as if they are watching me. I won't be surprised if they start asking questions soon."

"I'm surprised that they haven't already started asking." Draco said, putting down his Potions book. "Don't worry about it. If for some reason they start asking questions and they start watching you closer than they already are, then I understand why you may not be able to meet up."

"But what if they find out?"

"They won't Hermione."

"And you know this how?" She looked about ready to pull her hair out. She just made a narrow escape and her own boyfriend thinks that it will all be fine? That her friends won't find out?

"As long as we don't get caught then we'll be fine. We just have to keep _us_ under control. We can do this." Draco took his girlfriend into his arms, hugging her tightly as she shook her head. "Yes we can love. There is nothing to worry about."

"_Yet_." Hermione mumbled into his shirt. "It's getting dangerous for us and you know it Drake." she pulled out of the embrace and turned away from him looking to the ceiling. "Why does this have to be so difficult for us?"

Draco knew that she wasn't asking him but he felt he should answer anyways. "Because we're from completely different worlds that wouldn't accept either of us." He walked up to the petite witch and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you know, I don't care. There is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you."

That night they sat in complete silence holding each other on the large plush couch as they stared into the fire that roared in the fireplace. They both knew things would get harder for them, that this would probably be their last night of contentment together before the battle of the public came down on the couple.

The next morning found Draco and Hermione exiting the room of requirement looking around to be sure that no one was around. Draco hugged Hermione one more time and placed a soft kiss upon her lips before bidding her farewell until they could be together next. Unbeknownst to the couple a set of hazel eyes was watching from around the corner in shock, frozen in their place.

Draco immediately made his way for the Slytherin common room to meet up with Blaise. He was at a loss of what to do about the situation he and Hermione were in and needed a friend. As soon as he stepped foot into the common room he scanned the entire room for his Italian friend.

"Blaise, can I have a word?" Draco found him sitting next to the fire listening in on the conversations going around with their fellow house mates.

"Sure thing." Blaise stood up and followed Draco to a table in the far corner of the room away from everyone else. "So how are you and the Mrs.?" He joked as he sat across from his friend.

"Not good. Her friends are keeping a close eye on her. We are going down hill, I can feel it Blaise. I'm not ready to lose her...I just got her." He mumbled the last bit as he looked away from him. "I don't know what to do."

Blaise was quiet for a minute. "Well I'm not really good in the relationship department but I would just say to wait it out and see how things go from there. Once you've hit the bottom there's only one way to go; back up. You know?"

"I know, but what if bottom is where one of us gets hurt in the end? You know what my father will do if he gets wind of this." Draco ran his hand through what was his perfectly combed hair. He felt like he was losing his mind. He knew that neither Hermione nor himself could keep what they now had under control. _I just want to crawl under a rock and die!_ He knew that Hermione was at her wits end, last night he refused to show that he was feeling the same way. A Malfoy never shows their stressed side and he wasn't about to show it to her now.

Down in the Great Hall Hermione sat with her friends, Ginny and Harry on either side of her. They definitely took notice to how frazzled she looked but wouldn't breathe a word of it.

Harry looked over at Ginny before looking across the room at the Slytherin table. "Hey, I wonder what's up with him." Everyone looked up and over to see who he was talking about. All except Hermione.

"Who?" she asked as she flipped the page of her Transfiguration book.

"Malfoy. He looks like he's ready to pull his hair out. Almost like he's nervous or just going mad."

Ron turned to look at Draco again before returning to his toast. "Serves him right, bloody wanker. For the way he's treated us over the years, I'd love to see him go completely nutters."

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny eyed her friend mischievously.

"Hmm? About what?" Hermione was deliberately zoning out on the conversation but as soon as she looked at the younger witch she knew that her secret was out.

"Malfoy going mad. What do you think?"

Hermione ducked her head back down to her book as she said "Yeah that's great. I'd love to punch him one more time before he loses it though. Make it the last thing he remembers." She smirked outward to her friends before looking back to her book.

As Hermione got back to her book Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look. "Hermione, is there something you want to share with us?" Harry asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

"No. Why?" She looked to her best friend. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. We're just worried about you. You've been so secretive lately. What's going on with you lately?" Harry decided to come out with it, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him.

Hermione's face pinched up in anger as she gathered her books and stood up. "There's nothing going on! And if there was I'd tell you! So bugger off!" She quickly made her way out of the Great Hall not noticing the Head Boy following behind.

"Granger wait up!" Blaise called after her as he exited the hall as well. She stopped and turned back to him.

"What do you want Zabini?" He noticed that she wasn't in a good mood and was ready to blow up.

"Draco isn't doing to good. He's seriously losing it."

"And what do you want me to do about it? I have to sneak around my friends just so I can see him!" She hissed, looking around to make sure that no one was around to listen.

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell him anything to calm him down."

"Well neither do I. But I think he should know that Ginny and Harry know. I don't think Ron knows. If he did then he would be out for blood."

"How do you know? How do _they_ know?" He asked shocked that the secret relationship between his friend and the Head Girl had somehow leaked.

"I have no clue as to how they know. But the way Ginny was looking at me and the way Harry was asking me questions said it all." She paused. "I have to get to class. I'll see you in Potions. You might as well tell Draco since I won't see him for a while."

Blaise nodded his head as she turned and walked away. He could hear the sound of the students pouring out of the Great Hall. He too had to get to class, but first he had to find Draco.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. My computer crashed and I just got it fixed. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I'm working up to something real good here. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	8. Knowing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Obsession  
**

Chapter 7: Knowing

Blaise had had a hard time tracking Draco down all day and didn't get a chance to speak to him during class. It was nerve wracking that he had vital information to deliver and when he thought the opportunity came it diminished quicker than Granger whipping her wand out in an ambush. It wasn't until dinner had come around that he actually got the chance to speak with the fair haired wizard.

"Granger told me to give you the message!" Blaise hissed as Draco took the news in the worse way possible.

"How could they possibly know? This is bloody outrageous!" Draco was livid about the whole situation.

"She's just as clueless as you are man." They both looked across the hall to see Hermione sitting with her friends but trying hard to ignore them by reading one of her many books. Draco couldn't help but to notice how Potter and She-Weasel kept looking at each other, then to him, and then to Hermione. '_How the hell did they find out?_' Draco knew that they had been extra careful about what they were doing. The idea of anyone seeing them together was impossible. And how is it that Potter and his bitch were the ones to find out?

He once again look at his lover, his girlfriend, his obsession, only to find her eyes looking back into his own. Draco made to get up but she quickly shook her head and he knew that she was telling him they would have to lay low for a while. It was bad enough that they had to sneak around but now they couldn't see each other _at all_?

Draco couldn't take it anymore, being in the Great Hall with Potter and She Weasel looking at him then to his love, he had to get out. Saying that he'd see Blaise later, he got up and left for the dungeons since he wouldn't be spending the night with his Hermione. As if life couldn't get any worse, Potter just had to stop him halfway through the Entrance Hall.

'_Fucking great! I don't need to hear Potter's shite now!'_ He turned to the boy-who-refuses-to-die, "What the bloody hell do you want Potter?"

Potter looked confused as fuck! Either that, or he'd just formed Down Syndrome somehow.

"Spit it out Potter!" That seemed to get him out of his little trance.

"Look, I don't know nor want to know how this between you and my best friend happened. I don't want to fight you. I'm tired of it. I just don't want to see her hurt."

"I'm not hurting her Potter."

"I don't want her forced into anything either. She's like my sister."

"I'm not forcing anything on her. She chose this. She chose me and I couldn't refuse her."

"Do you-" Potter trailed off.

"Do I what? What do you want to know?"

"Do you love her?"

Well isn't that some ten different kinds of dragon shite! "Y-yes."

Potter nodded his head. "I thought so. I see how she looks at you. I know that she loves you too. This can't be brought out to Ron though."

What did he think that Hermione and I were stupid? We are the two smartest people in the fucking school and he didn't think that we had thought of that? "Hence the reason no one was supposed to know about it, Potter."

"About that, Ginny saw you two together leaving the Room of Requirement. She saw you two kissing. It was all a mistake, walking in on you two."

"And what was she doing around there in the first place?" _'Why should I give a shite anyways?'_

"Erm...she was meeting up with me. I was running late. Lately we haven't been able to get in there, now I know why."

"Yea well that was the one place Hermione and I thought that we were safe from everyone." _'Why the bloody hell am I telling him this?'_

"Your secret is safe with us, Ginny and I, I mean." Draco nodded his head and started to turn away. He didn't want to put up with it any longer. He just wanted to wallow in his own misery. He couldn't have his Hermione, so the misery was all he had left. "Malfoy." _'Damn! Can't the wanker take a hint?'_ He turned back to his girlfriend's best friend. "Ginny and I are going to get Hermione to go to the Room of Requirement. If you want, you can join us. Hermione would like that. You and Hermione don't have to hide from us. Ginny and I are okay with it. We just want to see Hermione happy. And it's obvious that she's happy with you."

_'What the hell? They want us together?'_ "Yeah, I'll be there later around midnight." Draco looked at Potter for a minute.

"Thank you. We'll see you then." Potter turned and left to go back to She-Weasel.

_'Merlin's saggy left testicle! I'm spending the night hanging out with Potter and his bitch tonight.'_


	9. Relax

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Obsession**

Chapter 8: Relax

I was sitting in the Slytherin Common room waiting for Blaise to show up. I can't believe I agreed to hanging out with Potter and She-Weasel tonight. But if it means that I get to be with Hermione, then I don't really give a shite!

"Hey Drake." Damn! I didn't notice Blaise sitting in front of me.

"You're not going to believe this Blaise." I run my hand over my face, _still in shock you crazy fuck!_

"What?" I don't say anything. _Damn it man, talk already! Fuck! Now I'm talking to myself!_ "Drake, man, what's wrong? You don't look too good. Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No." _Say it!_ "Well, here it goes." I pause for a moment. "Potter stopped me on my way down here." Blaise was watching me, trying to decipher if it was a good thing or a bad thing I suppose. "He and She-Weasel have invited me to hang out with them tonight…..with Hermione." _Wait for it…wait for it. Ah, there it is!_

Blaise had a look of shock on his face. Then….it….passed? He looked like he was in awe of the situation. "That's great!" _What? No, it's not _great_. It's fucking crazy!_ "I mean, obviously they wouldn't have a problem with it. As long as Weasel King doesn't know."

"That's what Potter basically said." I go through what happened between me and Potter. And…..is Blaise…..smiling?

"They want her to be happy! Otherwise, Potter wouldn't be trying to keep you two together! So, midnight huh?"

"Yeah, midnight."

Blaise looked excited. He's fucking excited because I'm spending the night sitting back with Potter? What the hell? "You've got five minutes to get up there. Good luck, my friend. Oh! And don't get caught sneaking up there." He stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Tell me how it goes tomorrow."

I'm not thrilled about it, but I get up anyways and head out. I will have Potter's arse if she's not there.

It doesn't take me too long to get up to the Room of Requirement. Nobody out patrolling the corridors where I was running through. Luck was on my side tonight. I knock on the door that I was facing. And who better than Potter to greet me at the door. _Ugh! I'm not going to survive the night!_

"Hey, come on in. I'm just waiting on Ginny and Hermione to get here. They shouldn't be much longer."

I walk in past my enemy. _He's not the enemy anymore! You've got to get along with him, for Hermione._ Sitting down, I notice that Potter hasn't left from where he was standing. Although, he did close the door. That was a little bit of progress. I still don't say anything to him. How could I? We've never had anything decent to say to one another since we first arrived to this damned school six years ago.

"Look, Dr-Draco," _What did he just call me?_ "I want to try to get along. Just for Hermione. I don't think she would be too happy if her best friend and boyfriend didn't get along." Hands on his waist he looks back to the door. "I think it will be a little hard for us, but I think to start, we should call each other by our first names. Which also means for Ginny too. None of that Weasel shite. And she'll give you the same respect." _Did Potter just say 'shite'? I think I'm just hearing things now._ "Well?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea….Harry." He breaks out into a smile. "What?"

"I believe the last time you said my first name was when we were eleven." He starts laughing. I realize that he's right. I can't help but to laugh as well. Neither of us notice the new additions to the room.

"Nice to see the two of you getting on so well!" She-Weasel, I mean Ginny was standing in front of the closed door with Hermione standing next to her. Ginny was smiling and Hermione looked a little nervous. Okay, a whole lot of nervous.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, fidgeting slightly.

Potter smiles at his friend. "Well, I thought it would be cool to invite Draco to hang out with us tonight. That is okay, isn't it Hermione?"

She eyes me cautiously. "I suppose it's okay." She bites her lower lip, staring at the floor for a minute. "Since when do you call him 'Draco'?"

Potter wraps his arms around She-Weas- _damn it!_ Ginny, as she'd just sat next to him. "We have made a little agreement, that's all."

"Oh….okay." _That's all? No, 'thank you'?_ She walks past the plush chair I'm sitting in to go sit in the one across from me.

"Oh hell!" I grab her around her waist before she gets out of arms reach and pull her into my lap. "It's not like they don't know. Might as well get comfortable and not make this awkward for all parties, Hermione."She blushes that deep red that I love so much. I see Po-Harry and Ginny smiling from the corner of my eye. _So they find us entertaining eh?_ "What? Not going to kiss me love?" She glares at me, warning me not to push my luck. _Too bad Miss Granger! I'm going to get a kiss weather you like it or not!_ I bring her lips to mine for a short kiss. I've been dying to kiss her since earlier this morning. And I'm in absolute heaven in that split second that our lips touch.

I hear wolf-whistles coming from Harry and Ginny and Hermione is blushing a new shade that she's yet to introduce to me, and to them from what I can tell.

"Hermione, it's okay. You can kiss him if you want. We're not here to judge you." Ginny says, trying to reassure my love. "We want you to be happy. And we can tell that Draco makes you happy."

"It's just really awkward for me to be here like this," Hermione indicated to me below her. "with you and Harry here."

"No awkwardness, love. Harry and I have already gone over this and we are anti-awkward. We will have none of that." _This shite just get weirder and weirder! Harry nods in agreement with me. "So sit back and relax. We're here to have a good time with friends."_

_She nods and leans back into me, snuggling into my side before leaving a kiss on my neck. I can't help but to smile a real smile for once with more than just Hermione or Blaise around. "Well that's a first." Harry whispers to Ginny. I couldn't help but to notice how in love they looked at that moment. I wished me and Hermione could look like that all the time without the worries of what the rest of our world would think. "So I take it that your father doesn't know about this new development?"_

"_No. And if it ever got out, lets just say that Hermione would have to settle with Ginny's brother." I notice Harry and Ginny's eyes widen. Yes, they heard me right. I'll be killed._

"_Who else knows?" Ginny, always the nosy one of the Weasels._

_This time Hermione answered. "Just Blaise Zabini." We both notice the look the couple on the couch share. "He's completely supportive of this. He'd never tell unless it was forced due to suspicion."_

_They both nod and smile in agreement that Blaise is another one from enemy lines that they can trust. After the short line of questions shot by the future Mrs. Potter and Harry, everything seemed to get better and the four of us relaxed and spent most of the night laughing and joking, sharing stories and house secrets. All in all, I could see myself doing this on a regular basis. Me, Draco Malfoy, getting along with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and loving it! Who would have thought?_


	10. Genius

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Obsession**

Chapter 9: Genius

_Laughing! Laughing? _Of all the things Blaise could have done, he chose to laugh at me. _Bloody wanker._ I came back this morning and told him about what happened and he laughs at me.

"It's not funny Blaise." I grumble quietly from the arm chair that I'm reclined in.

He laughs again. Harder this time. "No, you're right Draco. It's bloody hilarious!" He laughs some more as I shoot daggers his way. "I'm really impressed that you could put up with Potter the whole night. The whole idea of it is what's so funny. My apologies for laughing, my friend."

"It's still not funny." I swear, someday he'll get his.

"No, it's not. I shant laugh about you getting suckered into being friends with Potter."

"We're not friends." He raises an eyebrow at me. "We are simply just trying our hand at getting along for Hermione's sake."

He nods his head in understanding and stands up from his place on the couch. "Fair enough. We should get down to the Great Hall before there's no breakfast left."

In agreement, I rise up from my seat as well and follow him out. We don't run into anyone on our way out of the dungeons, or at all. But upon entering the Great Hall, I catch my loves eye as I head for my own table. I wish we could sit together, holding hands under the table, hiding our relationship from the world together. I want to be able to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she blushes as everyone looks on. I want to be able to stand upon Slytherin table and scream to the heavens that I love this woman. This beautiful bookworm. My Hermione…she is no longer my obsession and yet she is.

I fucking hate my father. I would do anything to have wonderful, understanding parents right now. What I would not give to bring my Hermione home with me to meet my parents and for them to welcome her with open arms. For them to accept her and love her. For them to accept the fact that someday, she and I will be married and have children. Beautiful, smart children with curly blonde hair, some with blue eyes and some with her chocolate brown. They would be at the top of their class, with the best marks ever…

Wait. What am I thinking? Children? Marriage? _Are we even ready to start thinking about that sort of stuff?_ I look across the hall to see her laughing with her friends. _No, we're not ready for that. Not that it's a bad idea, we just need a few years and time for me to escape the clutches of my fucking father._ We make eye contact and she smiles at me. Potter notices and nods toward me, his girlfriend gives me a small smile before the trio turn back to their conversation.

I feel so much better that someone other than Blaise knows, not just someone from my side of the relationship, one of her friends. She needs someone to be able to talk to about this fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet. _Ha! That's exactly what this is, Romeo and Juliet. The Pureblood and the Muggleborn. I still love her though. _I look to my friend, Blaise, sitting next to me. He gives me a sad smile. Almost as if he knows what I'm thinking about. He doesn't have to say it for me to get the message. I know what Hermione and I have will end badly. And I don't think I could live with myself if that something bad was to happen to Hermione. I'd die for her. Give my own life to let her live. I return the smile as I realize what the possible consequences would be if our relationship got out to the wrong people.

There was no way of getting out of the wrath of my father. He will kill me and there's no way for me to get out of death. The end of my life. All because of who I choose to love. Who I choose to be with. I feel Blaise's eyes on me again. I turn to look at him as well.

"There's a way, you know." He says quietly. _A way to what? What the hell is he talking about?_ "To get away with being with her and not having to face him." _What? I can be with Hermione openly? How?_

"How Blaise? I need to know."

I know he can see the desperation in my eyes. "Somehow he dies," _Like that will ever happen! That fucking man has more lives than a bloody cat!_ "or he gets caught, for real, with illegal, dark objects. Either in Malfoy Manor or on his person." _No fucking way! That is genius! Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Blaise," I turn to him, wide eyed_. "_you are a fucking genius_!"_

He laughs. "I've known that for ages."

"No, I'm serious! I can't be without her and as long as father is in the way, I'll never be able to be with her, let alone be happy." He smiles at me proudly. "He'll marry me off to some wench that I'll never love and I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. I can't go through with that."

Blaise agreed once again then frowned; I'm sure, noticing the worried frown upon my face. "Look, Draco, we'll figure something out. It may take a while to come up with something, but we'll do this and you'll be free."

I could only look to Hermione. "I hope so Blaise. I hope so."


End file.
